1. Field
This application relates to image processing technology for rendering an image.
2. Description of Related Art
In various fields including, for example, three-dimensional (3D) games, virtual reality (VR) and augmented reality (AR) animations, user interfaces (UI), and movies, an interest in real-time rendering of a 3D model is increasing. Among 3D rendering technologies, a radiosity method using global illumination is one method of rendering by applying not only direct illumination by a direct light source included in the 3D model, but also an effect of, for example, a diffused reflection or a reflected light generated by the direct illumination reflected by an object.